My Heart Belongs To A Red Headed Man!
by Juukuu
Summary: Harry falls in love with Fred Weasley and it turns into them having a fun night and then starts a relationship between them.
1. Chapter 1

Harry grinned across the room. His eyes had landed on a redheaded boy that he secretly had a crush on and would love to have gotten to know physically. The boy was none other than Ron's older brother Fred. They made him laugh and they had always been there for him even more so than Ron had. Ron had a tendency to run when things got Rough, but Fred and George where always finding ways to get him out of things. Like two years ago when he couldn't go to Hogsmeade hadn't it been Fred and George who had given him the marauder's map that served to help him sneak into Hogsmeade, and when everyone had thought he was the heir of Slytherin did Fred and George stick by him and believe in him, they had joked about it instead which had made things easier for him. But it was Fred that was his favorite, his jokester ways the way he combed his hair. Their own mother couldn't tell them apart but he could, they tried several times to trick him but he knew the difference even if they didn't. The way he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled when he was playing a prank, that sparkle always gave it away when he was around them. He loved Fred who was the one person he dreamed of at night, the person that he liked being around every day.

He got up to go to class early as his heart ached from not being able to tell him the truth about his feelings. But Fred met him in the hall and asked "are you okay Harry you don't look yourself, the look on your face seems to say that you're in some kind of pain, what is it Harry?" He looked up in worse pain then ever thinking about lying but finally it came out. "It's because I can't have the thing I want most. I am secretly in love with you and I know it is only a one way street."

Fred hearing this leaned forward pressing Harry against the wall, and kissed him long and hard. Harry's head spun and finally Fred asked "Does that feel like it is a one way street? Harry I have dreamed for a while of having you finally tell me that you were into me, I wish you had told me sooner. I want you Harry, I want to do things with you. Come that make a quick trip to the common room so that we can have a quick spin before class, we still have an hour and most people are still down here eating."

Harry followed him to the common room still drunk on Fred's kiss. In the room Fred pushed him onto his bed and starting kissing him and undressing both of them. Then his hand went to touching his manhood, molding it like it was clay. Harry moaned heatedly as he became hard in the older boy's hand. Harry leaned in and kissed the boy and encouraged him when Fred leaned down and took Harry's manhood into his mouth and started sucking hard and throated him. Finally unable to take it Fred flipped Harry over onto his stomach and streatched out the younger boy's legs and slipped a finger into his ass and then thrusted it inside and brought it out and inserted a second finger. Soon he was slidding both fingers in and out using them to brush his prostate. Harry was moaning in pleasure at what Fred was doing to him. Harry felt Fred's finger leave him and he started to feel disappointed thinking that he was done. But then he felt it, as Fred inserted his manhood into the boy's ass. Harry cried out as he felt himself being stretched. Soon he was flying free as Fred pumped in and out of him. In the heat of it Fred started stroking Harry's manhood in time with the thrusts of his hip into Harry. Pumping hard and fast and soon he let go going harder and faster continuously until he finally came inside Harry releasing his inner juices. Harry and Fred soon lay in a tangle on the bed both content to just lay there for a few minutes. Only the reminder that class would start in 20 minutes and the thought of somebody catching them made them finally get up and go to class. "That was great Harry." Fred supplied. "Yeah Fred, I think so to, I hope maybe later we can repeat that performance. I want to do that with you whenever possible." "Harry I want you to be my boyfriend, my discreet boyfriend where nearther of us will tell anyone else about the relationship unless an emergency happens or somebody finds out on their own,or if one of us is dead, but I still want to be exclusive, no sex with anyone else but each other." Harry agreed to this and they parted going their own way to their classes. Not one person could figure out why Harry was so perky and Harry even though he was in Potions Class.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was still smiling about his 15 minutes with Fred. He wanted more. He found his way to Fred's bed and used spell that would keep everyone asleep until after they were done. He got on top of Fred and kissed him; Fred opened his eyes and smiled. He followed Harry's lead and started touching every square inch of him. They were soon moaning together as their bodies molded into one as Fred entered him and went spiraling out of control. After wards Harry went back to his own bed and went to sleep. It became a common practice. Harry and Fred would go upstairs in between classes and meal times and would go to class after words both smiling and confusing their classmates for the good thing was nobody ever saw them come or go together so they figured it was something they were doing on their own. Then at night they would magic the room so that everyone would stay asleep until Harry stumbled back to bed. They did this for several months until Harry started getting sick and feeling strange. Feeling horrible and went to Promphey who did every test she could find until she finally asked "may I ask you if you have had any kind of relations with another man?" Harry thought about it and replied "yes I have but I can't tell you with who I have done it for he and I took an oath not to tell anyone that we are together." Promphy only smiled and said "Harry have you ever heard somebody talk about a rare thing called Male Pregnacy?" "No I haven't!" he responded. "Well to tell you the truth it is possible between a powerful wizard couple for a man to become pregnant. And you Potter are pregnant." Harry was in shock as he left the room and through everything. When it came time to meet Fred after lunch for an hour before class, he hurried up and told him even as their bodies joined up together. "Fred, I am four months pregnant" Fred grinned and nodded "I've heard of this occurrence. " "Thankfully the baby will come during the summer holiday." Fred nodded sadly "I wish I can be there with you when it's born so that you don't have to go through it alone." "I'll be alright the problem will be keeping it from the Dursley's."

A couple of months later they were piling into the train and taking off for the summer. A Few months later Harry gave birth discreetly to a beautiful baby girl. Harry took her home and told his aunt and uncle that the child was a result of a wild night with a girl who hadn't wanted the baby so Harry had taken her in. His aunt and uncle strangely said nothing about having another child around. When Harry finally started Hogwarts again, he had a beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with him.


End file.
